


I'm In Love, Can't You See?

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushing, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friendship, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Five times Geri talks to his friends about his big love Sergio and one time he tells Sergio himself. Oh, and Sese is a barista and he doesn't even like football. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Lionel Messi

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ❁

**1**

"Leo! Leo, wait for me!" Geri yelled, catching up to his friend. It was a morning training session and the man had to get something off his chest.

Lionel Messi turned around and looked expectantly at the tall man.

"What's up?" he asked. He didn't ask it in a 'Now I Expect You To Tell Me What's Going On In Your Life Way' but in a 'What Do You Want I Actually Have Something To Do'.  
But well, Geri didn't really pay that much attention to his friend's way of talking and he also didn't care.

"I think I'm in love," Geri confessed while the two were running but Leo stopped as he heard his friend say these particular words.

"You're what?" he asked unbelievingly. Geri stopped too and smiled his bright smile.  
Now that Leo thought about it, his friend did seem a lot happier the last days and yesterday after training he was all excited but he wouldn't tell anyone why.

"I'm in love! I think. No, wait, I'm pretty sure I am in love," Geri said and smiled. The man was basically always smiling but if you looked at it that way, it did seem like he was smiling because he was kind of in love.

"And who is the lucky one?" Leo asked because he knew that his tall friend loved to talk and well if he wanted to then he wasn't going to stop him. Not yet, at least.

Gerard's smile got even bigger as Leo showed interest in his love life.  
He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Okay, so. I was at this coffee shop because- well you know how I get when I don't have my coffee. And there he is! My dream man! He's at the counter, taking people's orders and stuff, the normal barista. But he isn't a normal barista, Leo, he is not."

Leo nodded and began stretching because he figured that this story was going to be a long one and he didn't want to do exactly nothing when he was supposed to exercise.  
Geri, on the other hand, didn't do anything. Well, he talked a lot and he gesticulated if that counts.

"His name tag read Sergio, so I guess that's his name and he is hot, let me tell you. That man is fucking burning. He has tattoos all up his arms and he looks so strong and his beard is so damn immaculate. Actually, his whole face is immaculate. His eyes have this beautiful shade of brown, they look just like hazelnut coffee. I could drown in both of that. His eyes and hazelnut coffee. I love hazelnut coffee but I don't think I would eat hazelnuts just like that. You know, just the nuts, that's not really my food."

Leo waved his hands in front of Geri's face and said, "You're wandering from the subject. So, hot barista. What happened then?"  
Leo loved Geri, really. But he probably loved playing football more and he was being kept from doing just that in a not very nice way. Sometimes Leo wished he'd just be into gossip because man, then he'd probably be the happiest person in the world with how everyone is always confessing all kinds of stuff to him.

Geri looked at Leo in a confused way.

"What do you mean, what happened then? He handed me my coffee and oh my god! Our hands touched! I swear, he has the softest hands I've ever felt! His hands look all shady and hot but they are so soft! See, that's a perfect example of 'never judge a book by its cover'."

Leo put up his hand to show Geri to stop talking what the blue-eyed man actually did.

"Wait, so, you didn't really talk to him?" Leo asked. It was very necessary for him to know that fact now because if Geri only thought he was hot then he would go and finally play his beloved football.

Geri looked sheepishly to the ground and shrugged.

"I mean, I told him what coffee I wanted and he told me how much it cost so technically we talked."

Leo rolled his eyes and said, "Oh my god, Geri. I thought you had a date or hooked up or at least talked to him. But you literally saw him once. I'm sorry, but you're not in love."

Geri pouted at the short man and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't want me to be happy, do you?" he asked in a way that got Leo slightly mad. Geri knew exactly that Leo would do everything for him and he couldn't stand seeing his friend sad. So that accusation was just Geri's way of revenge because Leo had said that he wasn't in love.

"God, Geri, shut up. You know that I'm happy as long as you're happy so don't say things like that. I mean, you saw this guy and you thought he was cute. That's cool but it doesn't mean that you love him. Maybe he's an asshole," Leo clarified and he sighed as he saw Geri shaking his head.

"Nope, he's not. He's a barista, baristas aren't assholes. And even if he is - which is a very small chance - then he's still a hot asshole. That kinda makes up for it, don't you think?"

Leo shot Geri an incredulous look.

"Um, no?! Okay, how about you try to have a proper conversation with him and if he's still fascinating you like this then we talk again, alright?" Leo proposed to Geri who looked like he was thinking about it.

"But how am I supposed to get into a conversation with him? People will kill me if I keep him occupied all the time. And I don't want to die before I've kissed him."

This time Leo didn't really listen because he was thinking about something else. Gerard Piqué is famous. Especially in Barcelona and Leo was sure that this coffee shop was located in Barcelona, so - did this Sergio not recognize or not even know Geri?

"Hey, wait. Didn't he know you?" Leo asked because he could barely drive a car without getting recognized.

Geri's big grin appeared on his face again and he shook his head.

"No! Isn't that cool? He didn't say anything, didn't look surprised or something. He asked me for my name for the cup so I guess he isn't the biggest football fan. Oh my god, what if he's a Real Madrid fan?! Oh, well, I actually wouldn't care too much. He's hot, that basically makes up for anything," the defender rambled.

Wow, Leo thought, if Geri wouldn't even care if the guy was a Real Madrid fan then he must be really, really beautiful.

"That's... weird. But are you going to talk to him? Because you should. You need a boyfriend. Urgently," Leo stated.

"What? Why do I need a boyfriend now?" Geri wanted to know.

Leo sighed and shrugged instead of giving a proper answer. His thoughts screamed to say 'so you finally have someone that you can talk to about your problems all day and night'. But he didn't because despite being annoyed by Geri sometimes, he still loved the man and he did deserve all the love in the world.

Suddenly Leo had an idea and he was sure that it wouldn't fail.

"How about a bet? If you don't talk to him or like, don't go on a date with him within the next 30 days, you won't be allowed to pick the dressing room music for the rest of the season," Leo said, knowing that Geri would be hooked just because it was a bet.

Geri smirked and nodded.

"Fine. If I do talk to him, then you'll have to be my best man at the wedding. Sergio and my wedding, of course," the tall man said with a smirk on his face.

Leo didn't really see how that could be an appropriate wager for a bet, but he felt honored nonetheless and even wanted to lose the bet.

"You know what? I hope you win the bet. You're cute when you're kind-of-crushing," said Leo and smiled fondly.  
He saw how Geri actually blushed a bit at that and Leo's smile got wider.

Geri smiled too and then he just engulfed the short man in a tight hug and whispered, "I'm really thankful for you and you're a wonderful friend, you know that?"

Leo was touched by these words and also really glad to have friends like that. He was hoping that Geri would talk to Sergio and maybe they'd be a couple one day.  
He also mentally prepared to fight that barista if he'd hurt his friend.


	2. Shakira

**2**

"Geri!"

"Shaki!"

The next thing the waiter in the café saw was a very petite blonde woman and a very tall brunette man hug which was a weird but also a very adorable sight.

"I missed you so much!" Shaki exclaimed and kissed Geri's cheek which was kind of a challenge but she knew how to stand on her tiptoes and he knew how to bend down.

"I missed you too," Geri said and the two of them sat down at their usual table in the corner of the café.  
They didn't take long to order because they always ordered the same; a coffee and strawberry cake for Geri and Morrocan mint tea and a brownie for Shakira.

"Finally we can talk about your barista boy in real life and not only over the phone!" the short woman said happily.

Geri sighed and said, "I need your help." He took a sip from his coffee, noticing that he'd much rather have one from the place where Sergio worked.

"What's wrong? Does he have a girlfriend? Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry but we can't destroy their relationship, that would be mean," the blonde woman said in a compassionate way.

Geri shook his head but then he stopped and just stared at the table. He hadn't even thought about that.  
Of course, Sergio wouldn't be single. He's the most attractive man Geri has ever seen, he couldn't be single, it was impossible.  
The man let his head drop to the table and he let out a groan.

"I'm so stupid," he mumbled, not realizing all the weird stares he got.

Shakira reached over to Geri and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, we don't know if he's in a relationship. Do you want to find out?"

The defender lifted his head and looked at his best friend. The question she asked was asked in a shady way as if she'd whip out a file of Sergio's personal life as soon as he'd say yes.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

Shaki grinned and took a bite of her brownie.

When she had swallowed, she explained, "When you told me about where he works I thought of my friend, Carlota. She works there too. So, if you want, I could call her and find out, I'm sure she knows."

"Do it. Now," Geri demanded.

That was a unique chance and he wouldn't blow it. Better he could know his fate now and cry about it for a few days. Better that than falling for this man and then finding out that he has a wife and three kids and never feeling anything again.  
Yes, he was fully aware that he couldn't fall in love with the barista if he didn't actually know him and he also knew that he'd be sad for like a week and then crush on somebody else.  
But still, Sergio was so damn pretty and his smile was to die for.

Shaki laughed and shook her head.

"Geri, she's probably working right now and I can't just randomly call her and ask her if her colleague is single. I have to establish a normal conversation first," she told him and drank her tea.

"Shaki! I need to know now," the adult man whined like a child and his face resembled that of a child that didn't get the toys it wanted.

The woman laughed again and to Geri, it seemed like Satan laughing. Well, it didn't but the man liked to exaggerate.

"We don't see each other often enough. How about I'll call her as soon as possible this week and when I have talked, we meet again and we'll do a self-care night and talk about boys. How's that sound?" Shakira proposed, finishing her brownie.

Geri thought about it even though he didn't really need to.

"Okay. I'll bring the ice-cream, you'll bring the face masks?" he asked and Shaki nodded approvingly.

-

Five days later the two best friends met again at Shakira's place.

The woman had texted Geri at lunchtime that she had talked to Carlota and since then he had been giddy with excitement.  
He kind of forgot about the meeting and thus about the ice cream. So he rushed to the supermarket and got five containers of Ben and Jerry's.

At Shakira's, he was greeted with a warm hug and then she led him into the living room where they would talk for hours and do all the weird self-care shit.

Shaki had put candles all around the living room and on the couch were about a hundred blankets. On the coffee table lay face masks and a bottle of champagne because why not?

First, they put on the face masks and fancy bathrobes and then they wrapped themselves up in the fluffy blankets.  
They sat there like two beauty queens and they definitely felt the part.

Geri opened the bottle and after they've both taken a sip, they started talking.

"Now tell me. Is my life ruined or do I have a chance?" the man wanted to know impatiently.

Shakira pulled a serious face and looked down. Geri was hydrated enough to just cry out of the blue but then that witch of a woman grinned.

"Oh my God, I hate you!" Geri exclaimed, slapping the air instead of Shaki because he would never ever do that.

"He's single and gay!" Shaki said with a bright smile.

An incredible feeling of happiness washed over the man and he put the glass of champagne on the table to hug his best friend who laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm going to marry him!"

Shakira laughed harder and kissed Geri on the very soft cheek - really, these coal-masks do wonders. She was genuinely happy for him. But still, she had to get him out of his dreams.

"Maybe. But first, you'll have to ask him out. Have you thought about that yet?" she asked, ready to give lots of advice if Geri had no plans.

"Well, my plan was to go to the coffee shop and figure out when he works until I know his whole schedule and then I can always go when he's there and then he'll recognize me," Geri explained his weak plan.  
Honestly, if he did that Sergio would just think that he's a coffee addict.

"No no no, honey. The next time you're gonna smile at him and tell him that he's very cute. Don't say he's hot, that'd be creepy. And if he blushes or something, then you're gonna ask him out," Shaki told him like a teacher tells a kid how to do their task.

First, Geri nodded but then he looked confused.

"But where should I take him if he says yes?" he asked, putting hand cream on his hands.

"How about a football game? You have the right connections, you could take him to a Girona game or something. I wouldn't take a Barcelona game because if you lost, that would suck," the blonde proposed. Geri shook his head and took his champagne glass again.

"Okay, one, Barça doesn't lose. Don't ever say something like that again. And two, I don't think he likes football. That would probably be a horror-date for him, I can't do that to him," Geri said.

"Oh well then..." Shaki played with the hem of her bathrobe while thinking about other options. She mainly thought about what she'd like to do for a date and what anybody would like, too.  
As she had an idea, she snapped her fingers.

"Tell me!" Geri said, desperate for any good advice.

"So, it's very good weather outside, warm and sunny. You should just take him to the park and do a picnic. That would be cute! I'll even bake you some cookies," she told him, looking into the man's sparkling eyes.

"Oh, Shak, you're a genius! I'm going to do that! Thank you so much," said Geri, now smiling like a kid that finally got its toys.

When that problem was resolved, the two of them got the ice cream and watched about four Disney movies before they continued talking about boys - Geri literally talked about the tattoos of Sergio for 40 minutes - and finally went to bed at 3 AM.


	3. Samuel Umtiti

**3**

\- Sese -  
_Hey, I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful date yesterday. I like you a lot and I hope that we'll have another date soon? ;)_

Geri grinned like a maniac as he read that message from Sergio and was about to type an answer when Samuel Umtiti interrupted him.

"Why are you smiling like that? Oh, has your crush texted you?" asked the Frenchman, his grin resembling Geri's.

"Oh my, Sam! Sorry, didn't notice you there," Geri said, putting his phone away before getting to answer Sergio.

"Are you really rather texting than getting drunk with the best footballers in the world?" Sam wanted to know, motioning at all the Barça footballers in the room.

It was a good old FC Barcelona party where all the players brought their wives and sometimes even their kids. Yeah, well, Geri had no one to bring but there was free alcohol, so count him in.

"As much as I love these parties, I should have probably stayed at home tonight. But yeah, you're right, I'm just gonna get a drink," Geri reflected.  
Why did the loneliness have to hit him at a party with all his friends?

"Hey, wait. If you want to we can talk about your crush. Let's get a drink and go out on the balcony?" the other defender proposed. Truth was, Sam's girlfriend didn't come with him tonight and she was the main person that he talked to on these parties.  
So, why not just find out more about Geri's personal life?

"Okay, let's do that," the tall man agreed and they each got a drink and then headed out to the balcony where the warm summer air was surrounding the two men.

"So, who is she?" Sam asked, grinning like always.

Geri looked down and his heart started beating faster. Most of his close friends knew that he was bisexual. He had told Shakira when they met for the second time and when he spent time with Leo it was just so easy to tell him random things and well he told him about his first boyfriend during the half-time of their first Clásico together.

But some friends, he hadn't told yet and Samuel was one of them and now Geri was afraid of it. What if he would think that it's disgusting? Like, that's a retarded opinion but some people are super religious and Geri can't change it.

Geri looked over the beautiful skyline of Barcelona and considered just lying about Sergio and letting him be a Sarah or something like that. But then he thought that his friend just had to accept him the way he is, anyway.

"Actually, it's, um... It's not a she," Geri confessed and didn't look at Sam but instead at the outline of La Sagrada Familia.  
He could hear Sam gasp.

"Oh! Man, I didn't know that. But, I mean, it's fine. I don't judge. I don't care, actually. Wanna tell me about him?"

When he heard that, Geri was relieved in an instant. He looked at Sam and nodded, answering his question through that.

Geri looked from the city to the inside where all the people were, drinking, talking and having fun.  
It kind of hurt that he never brought anyone to these parties and the imagination of Sergio being there with him, where Geri could show him off was kind of comforting.

"Shoot. I wanna know everything," Sam said, leaning against the handrail of the balcony.

Geri did the same and a small smile played on his lips as he just thought about Sergio.

"So, he's a barista at my favorite coffee shop and believe it or not, he doesn't like football. His name is Sergio and well, my best friend Shaki found out that he's single and told me to just ask him out. Oh wait, I forgot to tell you about how pretty he is!"

The tall man got all giddy and excited. He really was bewailing the fact that Sergio and he weren't in a relationship and he couldn't be here, that would make things so much easier.

"Okay, well, tell me," the Frenchman prompted, shrugging. He never talked that much to Geri. Sure, they kid around during training and they talk about superficial things in the dressing rooms but feelings? No, not really.

Geri told him all - literally all - about Sergio's looks that he knew. He talked about his pretty hair and his wonderful eyes and his beautiful face and don't forget the tattoos.

Sam had always had a vivid imagination, so in his head, he had this Sergio standing there with all the details that Geri had told. No, he wasn't ugly. In his head, at least. But Sam was pretty sure that Geri had a good taste so the barista probably wouldn't be ugly in real life anyway.

"So when are you going to ask him out?" Sam asked. He was sure that Geri would do it because damn, that man had balls.

"Oh, I already have. We had our first date yesterday," the defender clarified.

Sam shot him a surprised look.

"What, really? Tell me about it, come on!" he demanded, finishing his drink. When they started the conversation Sam had thought of getting more drinks in order to survive it. Geri could talk quite the lot but now he really didn't need more alcohol because this conversation was surprisingly enjoyable and it was nice to see how passionate Geri was about his crush.

"I was at the coffee shop and ordered my coffee and then I thought of what Shakira had told me. She said to smile and tell him that he's cute and not hot because that would be creepy. Yeah, I told him that his smile is hot and that was damn awkward," Geri told, cringing as he remembered how awkwardly he had said that.

Sam laughed loudly as Geri said that.

"Oh man, and he still went on a date with you? He must be crazy!" he said in his French accent, still laughing.

Geri rolled his eyes and gave Sam a light slap on the shoulder.

"Va te faire foutre!" The Catalan exclaimed in the best French he could muster which wasn't very good. 'Fuck you' in French was the first and only thing he let Dembélé teach him before he gave up.

"Ah, Geri, désolé," Sam said and randomly hugged his friend. He noticed that talking to Geri was really fun and decided that they had to do it more often.

When they were done laughing, Geri continued telling Sam about Sergio.

"So, I'm standing there, saying that his smile is hot and Sergio's just smiling back at me with an expression that says 'Are You Fucking Dumb'. The appropriate thing would have probably been to just leave but I really wanted that date. So I told him that he's cute and that he caught my eye - yes, it was as cringy as it sounds. Then I asked him out and he said yes. I still don't really know how that happened but he did actually say yes."

Sam was laughing again and was imagining the whole scene in his head and yes it was cringy as hell but also funny and Sam just loved laughing.

"The next day he didn't work until evening, so I took him to the park and Shaki had baked cookies and they were delicious and Sergio brought coffee from the shop and we were getting on well together in an instant. He's so cute and he told me that he wants to have an equestrian farm because he loves horses and animals and dude, that sounds so nice. He said that he never really cared for football - that man didn't even watch the World Cup," Geri told Sam, shaking his head when he thought of that moment.

"What!? He doesn't know that I'm a world champion?" asked Sam, fake-scandalized.

"He doesn't even know that you exist. But I told him that I play football for a living and he said that he'd watch the next Barcelona game for me and man, if that's not romantic," Geri swooned over the man.

He turned back to the city that was now illuminated by all the lights of the houses and light posts. Sam did the same.  
Geri finished talking about the date and Sam couldn't think of anything he could want to know from the man.

"Geri est amoureux," he mumbled, smiling as he said it.

Sam startled when Geri slapped his hand on the handrail.

"What-"

"I forgot to text him back! Oh my fucking God, Sam, I left the love of my life on read! Kill me! No, wait, I'll do it myself."

Geri leaned over the handrail like a person that needs to vomit.

Sam pulled him back, kind of knowing that Geri wouldn't ever kill himself. But Geri also liked to exaggerate with everything. He once didn't come to training because he had a pimple. A pimple.  
So, just to be sure, Sam pulled him back.

"Come on, just text him back now and then we'll go inside and do some karaoke, alright?"  
Now Sam just wanted to hear Geri sing, it was terrible, really. Terribly amusing.

"Okay."

The Catalan man got out his phone and opened the chat with Sergio. He read his message again, had to smile and finally answered.


	4. Marc-André ter Stegen

**4**

"Oh my God, Marc I really don't wanna annoy you but I love my boyfriend so much," Geri whined and spread out on the benches of the dressing room that they were currently alone in. He threw one arm over his eyes and just lay there like a Greek goddess.

Marc shot Geri a surprised look. He didn't know that he had a boyfriend. He also didn't know that he was gay or bisexual or whatever.

"Who is he?" Marc asked, kind of hoping that it'd be someone he knew so he could ship them. Fuck, deep down he was such a fanboy.

Gerard instantly sat up and grinned. He got his bag and pulled out his phone. He opened his gallery and picked one of the - in his opinion, even though in his opinion literally every picture of Sergio was a piece of art - prettiest photos to show Marc.

He picked out one photo where Sergio was laughing because Geri had just told a very very unfunny joke. On the next one, Sergio was rolling his eyes because Geri was taking photos of him.  
On another one, Sergio and Geri were kissing and man, it was really cute. Marc told himself that literally, anyone who saw them had to ship them.

"What's his name?" the goalkeeper asked. Yes, he wanted to know his name because it was Geri's boyfriend. No, he didn't need his name to create an amazing shipping name.

"Sergio," Geri answered and Marc enjoyed the way that the Catalan rolled the R of the name.  
Marc was slowly but steadily improving his Spanish and it wasn't as bad as it had been at the very start in Barcelona but rolling the R? Nope, his tongue wasn't made for that. But it did sound wonderful when Spanish-speaking people did it.

"Oh, cute," Marc muttered absent-mindedly, just thinking about shipping names. Gergio? Gerargio? Sergiard? Serard? Serard!  
Marc nodded contently, not noticing Geri's confused look.

When he had the first ideas for fanfictions in his mind - no, he wasn't going to actually write fanfictions, mind you - he looked at Geri again, smiling.

"So when do I get to meet him? I'd like to approve before you marry him. What if he's an asshole but you're blinded by love?" Marc asked in all seriousness.  
Well, he wouldn't bash Sergio if he's an ass but what if he was racist or something like that? No, Geri, you'd deserve better.

"What, who said anything about marriage except you?" Geri asked back, confused. Yeah, he did talk a fucking lot about Sergio but he had never mentioned marrying.

"Sorry dude, I wasn't really thinking," the goalkeeper lied. Oh, but he had been thinking just not about what he was saying, but about Serard's wedding. Geri could wear an all-black suit because he looked really good in these, and Sergio could wear all-white. Two beautiful men in two beautiful suits? That would be one beautiful wedding.

"Okay... Well, I don't know when you'll meet him. Maybe we can all go to a bar some night. I'll think about it and ask him," Geri answered, putting on his casual shirt and jeans.

The two men were the last ones in the dressing room after their game against Athletic Bilbao which ended up as a draw. Barcelona could definitely play better than that and they probably should have but Marc did amazing and Geri just didn't care that much about it. They were the best team of LaLiga - so far - and he had an amazing boyfriend so why should he let some game destroy that luckiness?

"Wait. You would invite me to the wedding though right?" the German needed to know. He actually needed to know because if Geri would want to marry with only his close family then Marc would have to argue. Oh no, he wasn't going to miss the wedding.

Geri rolled his eyes and laughed. He walked through the room to the part where Marc always sat, just to ruffle his blond hair.

"Of course you'd be invited, dimwit."

"Oh, amazing! Thank you so much, Geri! I honestly think the two of you are so cute, oh my God," the German said, not able to hold back his fanboying.  
Such a pity that he became a professional goalkeeper and not a fanfiction-writer.

"You haven't even seen us together except on that picture. We're not that cute. Sergio is like super cute. He's like a fucking puppy, oh my God, now I want to cuddle him," Geri said, joining Marc's weird lovey-dovey rambling.

Marc's eyes widened and he smiled a big smile as he had an idea that would make the couple even cuter.

"Puppies! You should get a puppy! How about a corgi? They're so damn fluffy and cute! Wait, no, wait! Did you know that couples that get a pet before they have a kid are less likely to ever have children? You should keep that in mind," Marc babbled, picturing Geri, Sergio and ten puppies of all different dog breeds. His heart was going to explode.

"Yeah, okay, chill, dude. And put on some damn pants," Geri said, motioning to where Marc was sitting, only wearing his boxers.  
But the German wasn't listening, he was off to his own planet. His pink planet full of happy couples - most of them would never actually exist, but hey, let a man dream!

"He's pretty; your babies would look amazing. Oh, fuck, no, you can't have babies. I mean, you can, but you know what I mean. Who'd be the sperm donor? Like, he's hot but you have them beautiful eyes and the height, can't just throw that away..." Marc thought aloud and that was when it was too much for Geri.

"Marc! Shut up, you Arschgeige. Man, I thought I was the one annoying everyone by talking about Sese but damn, you're bringing this to a whole new level," the defender complained. He was fully dressed now and ready to go but Marc looked just the same as he did when he got out of the shower and put on his boxers.

Marc stared at Geri's shoes, thinking intensely. Honestly, after 'Arschgeige' he had stopped listening to Geri and then the only word he heard was 'Sese'.  
He put up his hand to stop the other man from leaving.

"Okay, firstly, it's Arsch-gei-ge, not... whatever you said. Oh my God, that was tortura for my poor ears. I know, German ain't easy but come on, you should know how to pronounce the only word you know. And secondly," when he said that rest of his statement, his pitch of voice rose incredibly, like damn, that was true fanboy-voice, "Sese!? That is the cutest nickname I've ever heard! Oh man, Geri, I'm so in fucking love with the both of you."

"See you tomorrow, cabrón," was all that the Catalan said before he left Marc and his thoughts alone. The German didn't really mind.

"Geri and Sese sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," the goalkeeper sing-songed quietly, imagining Serard on their wedding with puppies running around and babies crawling on the ground. Oh, that would make a wonderful fanfic.


	5. Cristiano Ronaldo

**5**

"Cris, I kinda got lost," Geri admitted and stopped walking. He stood in the middle of some big square that was framed by trees.

"Send me your location," Cristiano Ronaldo said and regretted sending the Catalan though Turin by himself. Honestly, what was he thinking?  
And what was he thinking when he said yes to when the man was asking if they could meet in Turin?

"All right, wait a second."  
Geri opened Google Maps and sent his location to Cris.

The striker didn't take long to guide Geri through the big city and after fifteen minutes he arrived at the hotel that Cris had picked for their meeting.  
It wasn't very big but it did the job of having a rooftop that was kind of high. Cris had been there once before and it was pretty nice. Good enough for this, whatever it was going to be.

They hugged shortly, manly and then Cris led the other man all the way up.  
He had two bottles of water there, handing one to Geri who took it, nodding appreciatively.

Cris sat down, waited until Geri was sitting, too.

"Why did you want to meet? I mean, don't get me wrong, I like you, but... why?" Cris wanted to know, skipping any kind of small talk. He looked at Geri, noticing that his looks haven't really changed since United. But maybe Cris had just never paid that much attention to his looks so that he couldn’t  
See the differences now.

The Catalan looked to the ground, suddenly hit with melancholy that he wasn't ready for.

"I, um, I have a boyfriend," he just said.

Cris was surprised. He was surprised out of two reasons. First of all, he hadn't even known that Geri had been single, he wouldn't have guessed so, but he had never cared enough to actually find out.  
And second, he hadn't really thought that Geri was actually interested in men. Well, there have been certain "homosexual" moments back at Manchester United but that the defender from Barcelona would actually have a boyfriend one day? That was another thing that Cris wouldn't have guessed.

"Cool," was all Cris said.

"Don't you care?" he heard Geri say in a... hurt tone? Cris didn't look at the defender. He had thought that he and Geri would have just gone to a bar to catch up, not sit down and have deep-talk. It was, in fact, bothering Cris.

"What do you want me to say, Gerard?" he asked, looking at him after all.

Geri's shoulders slumped and he held Cris' gaze for only a few seconds before looking down again.

"I don't know... Why didn't it work between us back then?" Geri asked instead of giving Cris a decent answer to his question.

The striker let out a heavy sigh. What did Geri come for? Tell him that he had a boyfriend now, trying to make him jealous and confess his undying love? Because right now, it sounded like that.

"You know why we did it. We were young and dumb and trying to blow off some steam, trying to not let the pressure get to us. It was my first time with a boy and so was yours. I'm sorry if you were crushing on me, I really am, but that was years ago. You'll have to get over it at some point."  
As mean as that sounded, Cris still said it in a soft and honest way, not wanting to hurt Geri even though he didn't really care about him either.

"Do I matter to you at all?" the Barcelonista wanted to know, his voice dripping with hurt.

"Geri," Cris started, using the man's nickname, which he hated, "I don't really know why you came here and I really don't know what you want me to say. I can't tell you that I love you or that I loved you in the past, I didn't. And if you have a boyfriend now then that's nice. But I hope that you realize that we don't play at Manchester anymore, we don't share dressing rooms or beds anymore. We have grown and these parts lay in the past. They're not coming back."

Cris looked at Geri while saying that but the taller man didn't look at him.

No, Cris noted, they were no friends anymore. Maybe they have been back at United but more than that? No, they've never been more than friends even though there have been hot nights that they've shared together and they've seen parts of each other that most people haven't seen but still. To Cris, they've never been more than friends.  
But who knows what it had meant to Geri. Maybe he had had already planned out their wedding.

"I know. I know that a relationship or something like that would've never worked out between us. I don't know why I came here. Maybe I just needed to hear it from you, again, I don't know. I'm sorry," Geri said, apologizing.  
Cris had been tortured with this conversation but still, he didn't want nor need an apology from Gerard.

"It's fine. Now, is your boyfriend as handsome as me?" Cris asked, teasingly.  
He didn't care about Geri's boyfriend at all but he figured that Geri maybe would want to talk about it and now that they were here already, he would let the man talk.

"I never know if your vanity is real or fake and I'm not even sure if I want to know. The truth could make you much more unattractive than you already are," Geri joked, having apparently overcome his former hurt. The man even smiled. A true smile.

"Do you love him?"

Cris observed the blue-eyed man and saw how his smile faltered and how he bit his lip instead.

It took quite a while until Geri answered. Maybe he was thinking about the right words to say or maybe he didn't even know, hadn't thought about actual love yet.  
Cris hated himself for always thinking so deeply about things like that. Honestly, he just wanted to go home to his kids and enjoy his life without Gerard.

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean, he's amazing. He's so sweet and caring and he's just, God, he's perfect. To me, he's perfect," the defender confessed, looking dreamily into the sky.

"Cool," Cris said once again, showing that he didn't really care. But then he didn't want to have Geri start arguing about their 'friendship' again, so he added, "You should tell him. Don't tell me all of this, you know that it doesn't mean much to me. Tell your boyfriend, I'm sure, he'll be so happy to hear it. Tell him that you love him."

That last part was true. He himself would be happy if someone told him words like these. He didn't know Geri's boyfriend but honestly, who wouldn't be flattered?

Geri didn't say anything.  
The Turin player looked at him, trying to figure out whether he was just thinking but it didn't seem so.

"Is there anything else to talk about?" Cris then asked. He had suddenly changed his mind and he tried to feel guilty but he couldn't. He didn't want to talk to Geri any more than necessary. He hoped that the Catalan would say no, shake his head - whatever, just negate.

"No. Thank you."

It sounded like the ending of a questionnaire or something like that. It sounded like a cold, clear, not very happy ending of a conversation. Cris couldn’t care less.

Gerard got up, Cris did the same. For a short moment, they were only standing there, on top of the building, their thoughts far away from each other.

Then Cris pulled Geri into a tight hug and held him like that for a few seconds. Cris hoped, that this would be a final farewell. He wouldn't mind seeing Geri again at a party or at an award ceremony but being really honest? He didn't feel like having a conversation like that ever again with Geri.  
Cris had his friends, his family, people he could talk to about feelings and he was sure that Geri had them too.  
They didn't need each other anymore.


	6. Sergio Ramos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be single but I do have a brother named Valentin and I am in love with Danielle, so I'm celebrating.  
> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥︎

**+1**

Geri heard Sergio's car and he was on his feet, basically running to the door like a dog when it hears its owners. If Geri had a tail it would be wagging like crazy.

He was waiting impatiently until Sergio had put the key into the lock and finally opened the door to Geri's house where they were spending most of their time together.

When Sergio finally entered the house and closed the door behind him, Geri didn't waste another second to press him against the wall and kiss him passionately. It's been hours since they've last seen and kissed! Way too much!

Sergio let out a choked off sound before kissing Geri back, overcoming the shock of being attacked in such a pleasant way first thing when he came home.  
Home. Damn.

Geri pulled away from Sergio, whispering, "I wanna show you something. Follow me."

Geri took the barista's hand and pulled him through the big house, all the way to the terrace.

"Okay, close your eyes, baby," Geri prompted, kissing Sergio on the forehead and waiting until the man had closed his eyes.

Sergio could hear Geri opening the door to the terrace and he immediately felt a rush of fresh air hitting him.  
He wasn't really excited - surprises never really affected him but he did wonder what Geri wanted to show him.

"Open them," he heard the smooth voice of his beautiful boyfriend say.

Sergio opened his eyes and saw about a million lights. No, not the stars were shining that brightly, it was numerous candles that were placed all around the terrace. They were on the little tables that randomly stood there, on the music speaker, on the ground. It was late and dark, stars were also shining but right now the candles illuminated the place.

The man looked around and even though it looked so beautiful, his eyes stopped when he saw Geri. He couldn't look away from him and then Sergio had an idea of what that whole thing was.

"Wait, Geri, are you going to propose to me? Because I'm going to say no, we're dating for like seven months," said Sergio who was sure that Geri was going to pull out a velvet box which would've fit the scenery.  
He was already regretting his decision to say no a bit but seriously, his parents would kill him if he married now.

Geri laughed and pecked him on the lips. Sergio chased after him, trying to deepen the kiss but Geri was faster.

"Shut up, I'm not proposing," he said, smiling such an adoring smile that Sergio had to look away for a moment because he was afraid that the emotions would get too much.

"Then what?" he asked because this was weird. Well, no, this was fucking beautiful but still weird because Geri had never done anything like that and shit, what if Sergio forgot their anniversary?  
He calculated really quickly - yeah, it wasn't that 'quick', math's not Sergio's strong suit - and ended up with nothing but too many numbers in his head. But he knew that they've been together for more than six months now but not a year yet. So this couldn't be an anniversary-thing.

"I just want to tell you something," the blue-eyed man said, shrugging.

"Oh my God, are you breaking up with me in a really romantic way?" Sergio asked, shocked and worried. Okay, Sergio knew Geri and thus knew that the footballer would never ever do something so horrible but Sergio's thoughts were too messy so he really couldn't think straight. Not like he could ever...

"Sese," Geri said, softly but still tough and it made Sergio shiver because only his Grandma had always called him 'Sese' and she had made him feel like home and Geri did, too but in another way and it was a wonderful way.

"Okay, tell me, I'm ready," the barista said even though he was most definitely not ready. No, because Geri was his first big love. It may sound weird but it was true. Yes, he had crushed before, like that boy in his class back at school and he had one night stands too but he had never felt like that with anybody.  
Never felt so happy and content when he saw anyone but Geri. Never trusted anyone that wasn't his close family that much and just never had been that much in love.

"The day we met. I was late for training but I really needed some coffee so I stopped at your place and I know this sounds cheesy as hell, but it was probably the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life and I'm playing for FC Barcelona and won the world cup," told Gerard about the day they first saw each other.

Sergio thought back to that day and ignored the football reference that he didn't care for - he watched a game and figured out that it was adult men running after a ball, trying to kick it into a net. Wow. Making coffee was harder than that.  
But on that day Sergio had slept like 4 hours and was really glad to be working in a coffee shop. He covered himself in all the coffee he needed to stay awake and he tried to be as friendly to the customers as he could but that was kind of a challenge.  
And then suddenly there's this tall man with piercing blue eyes standing in front of him ordering hazelnut coffee - who the fuck drinks hazelnut coffee? - and Sergio was half in love but he was still half asleep so he just got the man his coffee. Only later that day he was complaining to his colleagues about how he didn't talk to him. All he had was his name because he had to write it on the cup. It was Gerard and that was all that Sergio knew.

"I literally thought - I still do - that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I told Leo and he thought I was insane but I just knew that I had to talk to you and he told me so too and I did it and man, I'm so glad I did," the Catalan continued.

The problem is that Sergio is weirdly shy. While his outer appearance was dripping confidence and boldness - that was often not how he felt.  
So he was basically pissing his pants every time the hot man came to the coffee shop and internally he was screaming at himself to just talk to him, say more than the price of his coffee but he never had the courage to.  
So he was more than happy - ask his friends, he was over the moon - when Gerard asked him out.  
Okay, to be honest, first, he thought that he was a bit weird because he said that Sergio's smile was hot and that's a weird compliment but he liked it nonetheless.

"And you said yes and we went out and with every word you said I fell more and more for you. Never in my life have I been so in love, I swear and God, please don't hate me because I'm talking so much shit right now."

Sergio had to laugh, he was just so happy and in love and his love was standing in front of him, telling him sweet things and how could he not laugh at this?  
He tried to think back when he had felt that happy without Geri in his life. Probably some family vacation when he couldn't stop laughing with his brother and family. Gerard made him laugh that much, too.

"I don't hate you. I think I lo-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Geri just yelled and if Leo had been present he would have totally left because he would’ve thought that Geri just went batshit crazy.

"Sorry, just wanted to say it before you," Geri said sheepishly but his smile was teasing.  
Sergio laughed and shook his head at his boyfriend's competitive behavior. Funnily, it was the same with Sergio and the man had noticed their little competitions all the time.  
Once Geri believed that he could make a coffee as good as Sergio - he failed. And then the footballer wanted Sergio to play football against him and it took Sese three tries to even connect his foot with the ball and not kick beside or over it. But it was fun and only sometimes they were both too stubborn for these matches and they'd be mad at each other for a few hours before coming back and apologizing.

"You're a dork," Sergio muttered, staring at Geri in awe and now it was time. Sergio's emotions became too much and his brain was clouded with love and he couldn't do anything but stare at Geri's wonderful eyes, asking himself how he could be so lucky and how on earth he could have deserved a man like the one that was standing in front of him. The man that had just told him that he loved Sergio and Sergio loved him, too.

"I know right," was the only thing Geri said. He seemed to be off to another world, too but he caught himself quickly.

Sergio was still staring at him when Geri placed his hands at the sides of his face and neck, gently pulled him close while taking a step forward and then kissed him.

And Sergio never liked the comparison of your one true love's kiss with fireworks set off but at that moment he felt as if there were pyrotechnics in all the imaginable colors beaming in the sky, only for the two of them, lighting up the whole world just because of their love.

Sergio loved it. He loved the imaginary fireworks, loved the kiss, the lights and he loved Geri, he loved him to bits and decided at that moment that he would do everything for him and everything to stay with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
